


The Throes Of Passion

by Eurydicoy



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, First Kiss, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurydicoy/pseuds/Eurydicoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Bones was a rather dominant person and he learned how to use it in the club. Yes, Bones knew how the human body worked and he took advantage of it. The people he met in the club clearly enjoyed his big hands roaming over their sensitive skin, the way he whispered into their ears and they loved his skill with the flogger.]</p><p> </p><p>Jim is convinced that Bones is pretty vanilla in bed. The opposite is true. <br/>When they meet the new professor of the Starfleet Academy Jim discovers something new und unexpected about his best friend...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Throes Of Passion

Bones is exhausted. He just finished his night shift at the hospital and he can’t wait to fall into his beloved bed. Leonard always liked the night shifts when he was a young student. Most of the time it was quiet and he could take it easy and study for his exams. Well, apart from the weekends. Leonard learned pretty quickly that there’s always at least one student who drank himself into oblivion and vomited on Leonard’s scrubs. The hardest part about the job was that he had to control the urge to punch those idiots for their recklessness. But in the end it wasn’t worth it. He’d just have to patch them up and he didn’t want to spend more times with the students than necessary. His mother always used to laugh when he called her to tell her all about the snotty brats and the stupid rich kids he had to work with on a daily basis and reminded him that he wasn’t that much older and that should stop complaining like a sour old man.   
Leonard knew that he’d be a good doctor one day, that maybe he could even be as good as his father. Maybe even better, a little traitorous voice in his head whispered. He always felt guilty about such thoughts. His dad was Leonard’s role model after all and it felt like betrayal to listen to these little voices even though his father always supported him and told his son that he’d be one of the best doctors in the country if he just worked hard enough.  
And he worked so hard.

 

He worked and studied until it was just too much for the young man. He couldn’t sleep anymore, lost his appetite or just forgot to eat sometimes, didn’t go out anymore and as a result he lost most of his friends.   
Bones hooked up with strangers in hopes that he could just work off the tension but it didn’t work, at all.  
It didn’t matter if he slept with the beautiful new student with the womanly curves who idolized him and his work or if he had rough sex with the guy next door. No matter how hard he thrusted into strange bodies he couldn’t relax for a damn second.  
When the stress started to influence his job and Bones started to be too late for work or forgot the easiest things he became truly desperate.  
So one night, when he tried to jerk off to no avail, he looked for porn and Leonard encountered his first BDSM video.   
It wasn’t actually his cup of tea. Or so he claimed, because hours later Leonard was still busy with researching on the topic.

 

Just one week later Bones visited a BDSM club for the first time. The 2nd Face wasn’t exactly what Bones had imagined. It was not the dark cave he expected and not every guest wore a cheap leather harness or a bright red latex suit. Some people just watched other couples and talked about their experiences in the scene. 

 

But what surprised Bones the most was the fact that it didn’t revolve about the sex itself. Sure, there was sex, but it wasn’t exactly necessary.   
Little by little Leonard learned everything about bondage, discipline, dominance and submission. He tried a lot of things and realized that he wasn’t a submissive person. Oh, he could totally understand why some people loved to be the submissive part but Bones wasn’t one of them.   
No, Bones was a rather dominant person and he learned how to use it in the club. Yes, Bones knew how the human body worked and he took advantage of it. The people he met in the club clearly enjoyed his big hands roaming over their sensitive skin, the way he whispered into their ears and they loved his skill with the flogger. Bones felt, for the first time in months, like he finally had the control over his life back. Only two or three times he visited the club in a month, but it relaxed him so much that he could concentrate on his life again.

 

He told no one about his new hobby and for two years everything went great. Leonard worked under stress when he was at the hospital and worked it off later in the club. It was a good routine for about two years until he met Jocelyn and fell in love. When she found his harness and the tight leather pants in his closet she almost got a heart attack. So Leonard did what he hated the most, he lied and told her a story about his roommate and his weird fetish. Joce called it sick and disgusting and Leonard mentally said goodbye to his new-found activity and the next day his room was free from the toys and clothes be had spent so much time with.  
He’d forget about it he told himself.

But it didn’t get better. Bones wasn’t balanced and Jocelyn didn’t help with her demands and accusations. They tried to save their marriage with a child but the marriage ended just two years later. It was already too late. Leonard knew it was for the best, but it still hurt.

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Now he lives in San Francisco with the most annoying roommate ever. James Tiberius Kirk.   
Jim is also his best friend and Bones wouldn’t want to live without him. Sure, he’s loud and he’s not good for McCoy’s blood pressure but Jim is exciting. Bones would never say it out loud but he enjoys Jim’s stories about his conquests and his silly pranks.  
His favourite part is when his best friend tries to talk him into dating again. Kirk thinks that this is the only way to reanimate nonexistent Leonard’s sex life. Jim didn’t even try to coax him into hooking up with a stranger because he expects Leonard for a vanilla guy.  
Bones always has to hide his little smirk when Jim encourages him to try something new, to be a little more exotic. Bones thinks it’s cute.  
Oh, if Jim only knew…

Leonard strips off his clothes, tosses them beside the bed and cuddles into his soft pillow. It smells of his aftershave and Jim. The kid always sleeps in his bed when Bones is gone because “I don’t fucking know, Bones. The mattress is just so much softer!”  
The doctor didn’t bother to argue, it was a lost cause. And to be honest, he didn’t mind.  
Tomorrow he would go to the new club in the city he’d found two weeks ago when he tried to find Jim who had called and asked him to get his ass back home. The kid was completely sloshed. The club was even better than The 2nd Face in Mississippi.  
It was quite exclusive and a bit expensive but McCoy missed the feeling of leather on his skin and he couldn’t wait to play the dominant part again, so he signed up and became a new member. With Jim always at his side like a lovesick puppy he only had enough time to visit it last Sunday. It felt great to be back in his element and the blond man he met certainly didn’t complain so he guesses that he still has it.  
That the guy looked a bit like an older version of Jim doesn’t matter. With that thought in mind he drifts off into a deep sleep.

 

 

The next day is catastrophic. There’s no other word for it. Jim wakes him with the clattering of crockery and cutlery in the kitchen and doesn’t even apologize. The kid makes him a strong coffee, it’s the least he can do considering Bones’ mood.

 

“Good morning, Bones! How are you? You were already asleep when I came back from Gaila. And man, I hate to break it to you but you looked like death warmed over. You okay?” he greets him.

 

The only reply he gets is a “Grmpf” from Bones that could mean anything.

 

Jim seems to get it, though. “Great, I’m glad you’re feeling well. Because I’m hungry and I don’t want to cook so let’s go to the mess and get breakfast. Oh, don’t look at me like that! I’m a growing man, I need my nutrients. Go take a shower and then we can go. But hurry up, I had a very….well, let’s call it a physically demanding night.” He grins like a Cheshire cat.   
Bones is too tired to argue and Jim is not the only one with a growling stomach.  
Fifteen minutes later he looks almost acceptable and they leave the room to head to the cafeteria. Jim talks and talks and sometimes Bones calls him an idiot or smiles about one of his friend’s jokes and it feels good. He feels content with Jim at his side.  
Jim tells him about the last night and doesn’t spare Bones with the details. Now he knows everything about Gaila’s body. He can’t look her in the eyes when he sees her a few tables beside them. 

 

Bones forces Jim to eat his fruit and allows him a bit of chocolate; they talk about the plan for the day and chat a bit with Pavel and Hikaru. Ah, the young couple is so obvious. Everyone knows they’re fucking but they still think it’s a big secret. Bones thought about telling them but where’s the fun in that? It’s cute and they’ll find out by theirselves.  
Hikaru babbles about some new professor and the new class he’s teaching. Leonard isn’t exactly interested but Jim seems to like it so he agrees to accompany him. It’s just to fucking hard to resist this blue pleading eyes and pouty lips. God, his lips… No, Leonard tries to focus again. 

 

Four hours later he’s sitting next to Jim and waits for the new professor and his interesting subject. What subject it is he forgot but who cares anyway?   
The room is crowded and Bones is already annoyed. Is there anything worse than the hopeful faces of young people? Except Jim, that’s a different matter altogether.  
His feelings for Jim just complicate everything. 

 

His best friend looks worried. “Bones, are you dreaming? Hey! Man, you’re so uptight. I know you don’t want to hear it but dude, you need to get laid.”

 

“Don’t call me dude, kid.” The doctor knows that Jim secretly loves the nickname Leonard gave him. He doesn’t expect Jim to protest. He’s right, his best friend just smiles for once. But of course, he can’t shut up.

“I just want to help you. And I’m pretty sure your right hand is scabbed-over from all the use. Come on, I know you need it. It’s okay, Bones. Everyone needs it sometimes. Just ask the hot nurse for a date. What was her name again? Chapel? I bet she’d be happy to go on a date with Dr. Sexy.” Jim smirks and Bones just wants to shut him up with his lips but he can’t. 

 

“Chapel? Do you want to see me dead? I’m her boss and she’d feel insulted. She’s very professional, Jim. She always says she is a nurse first. I respect that.” 

 

“Okay, I just wanted to help.” Now Jim pouts like a little boy. He looks downright pissed. Or hurt? McCoy can’t be sure.

 

“I know. But you don’t have to.” Bones assures him. His friend doesn’t look convinced. But at least he shuts up. For about for minutes, then he starts anew.

 

“I just don’t understand it. I mean, it’s okay to be a vanilla guy. I think variety is the spice of life but you don’t have to. But you could start dating someone. Isn’t there anyone you’d be interested in?”

 

“Of course there is, you idiot.” Bones mutters just as the new professor graces the students with his presence. 

 

“What did you say? Bones! What did you just say? Don’t ignore me, mister!” The blond tries to whisper but the kid can’t be subtle so everyone hears him. Dozens of heads turn around to stare at Jim and the grumpy doctor shoots them a death glare. 

 

Just in this moment the professor turns around, probably to shut Jim Kirk up, and freezes midway. 

 

Dammit. Bones knows this face. And not just the face. The ass, too. He knows this man because he fucked him. Repeatedly. Well, after he tied him to the diagonal cross to whip and scratch him.  
The guy is now obviously staring at McCoy. It’s impossible to read his face, it’s completely blank. Oh god, Leonard is in real trouble.   
Jim frowns and Bones knows that he’s pissed about being left out. 

 

When a cadet, a young woman with short brown hair and three eyes, asks if the newcomer is okay, the man jolts out of his shock and introduces himself as Andrew Peterson from New York. Bones doesn’t care and he wishes the ground would open up and swallow him up when Jim nudges him from the side. Bones ignores him. He also ignores the piece of paper Jim shoves into his hand. After what seemed like ages the lecture finally comes to an end and Leonard straightens himself up and intends to flee as fast as possible but a hand on his shoulder stops him. It can’t be Jim, he can see the blond hair right in front of him. 

 

“Could you wait for a second, cadet…?” Bones hears the familiar voice. It awakens memories of moans and pleas the doctor now desperately wants to forget about. Young people leave the room, all wearing their red Starfleet uniforms and soon they’re alone.  
Bones turns around, albeit grudgingly, to face his personal disaster.  
The pale face in front of him looks pleased, almost amused.  
It’s the first time Bones can really see his eyes. They’re a pale green and he immediately compares them to Jim’s baby blue eyes. Yep, Andrew’s eyes are pretty boring.

 

“McCoy. Doctor McCoy.” Leonard can’t help it, he can’t play the flustered schoolboy now, even if he feels like it.

 

“Ah. It’s nice to have a name to that handsome face.” He’s not even hot. What was he thinking? And he can still see the hickey he left on the man’s neck. Awkward.

 

“Now you know my name. Is there anything else I can help you with or…?” He realizes his mistake too late. Bones didn’t mean to sound so flirty. He scowls for good measure but Peterson doesn’t seem to get the message and gets a step closer to Leonard who pushes him with his hand on the older man’s chest away. 

 

“Oh. So we can’t do again hat we did in the club, hm? Too bad. You’re the hottest Dom I’ve ever…” he gets interrupted by the opening of the room. Jim struts towards Bones and Andrew and he was never so grateful to see Jim’s face. He owes him big time.

 

“I’m so sorry to interrupt, but I don’t feel up to the mark and wanted to see my physician. I hope you understand.” And then he just takes slings his arm around Bones’ waist and drags him out of the room. They don’t come far until Jim drags him into the next free room to fire question at the doctor, who’s blushed with shame.  
That’s just his luck.

 

“What the hell did just happen? You know what? Don’t answer that question, I’ve eavesdropped anyway. I don’t like this guy. What’s going on? Do you guys have a problem now? Hell Bones, he’s not even that hot. He’s alright but seriously, dude? The professor?!” The doctor in Bones is afraid that Jim will hyperventilate and soothes him by rubbing his shoulders with his hands. Or maybe he does it to calm himself, who cares?

 

“Jim, I don’t know him. Well, we had such and….other things but I didn’t know who he was! I didn’t even know his name, okay? Please, calm down.” He doesn’t know what else to say. Je just wants Jim to finally breathe normal again.  
It takes a few minutes but Jim looks normal now. Still a bit surprised, or maybe pretty shocked, but he calmed down enough to ask him a last question. And also the most important question.

 

But now he doesn’t sound excited or agitated but confused.  
“He said something about a club. Where did you meet this guy, Bones? I never saw him when we went out together. Did you go out without me? Not cool, man.”

 

Leonard decided that now that most of the truth is revealed he can be completely honest with Jim about his life. The kid is his best friend after all. He trusts him, so he doesn’t hesitate before he answers.

 

“It’s a BDSM club, Jim. I didn’t want you to know and…” Jim’s baffled expression makes him stop. He shouldn’t have opened his stupid mouth. But before he can apologize or just turn around and go Jim grabs his face, pulls him down to his face and clashes his lips against Leonard’s.  
It’s without any finesse, their teeth clash and it’s obscenely wet but most importantly, it’s fucking perfect.  
When Jim releases his upper lip again after nibbling on it for a good time, he presses Jim’s body closer against his own. He can feel the ragged breathing; can feel the hot erection through their uniform pants. 

 

When Jim looks up it’s with mischief in his wonderful eyes. “So…you’re really into that scene and know what you do? Oh, please tell me you have a tight leather pants.” 

 

Bones nods before he leans down to suck the skin on Jim’s neck into his greedy mouth. It’s impossible to get enough of that boy. His hands slide from his neck down Jim’s back until they grab the firm ass cheeks and start to knead the flesh, Jim slings his arms further around his neck. 

 

After a few minutes of heavy kissing and panting into each others ears Jim’s whispers into Leonard’s ear “So what are we waiting for?” before he pulls him out of the room and in the direction of their dorm room. They don’t even notice the stares of the students they almost knock over on their way.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what I just wrote...I just dreamed about Karl Urban in a leather harness and well....here's the result.
> 
> If you find any mistakes I'm really sorry. English isn't my first language and I'm sleep deprived, so...
> 
>  
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr!  
> http://thebitchesterbrothers.tumblr.com/


End file.
